Naruto: Demon Slayer
by AwkwardBrothers
Summary: Naruto is dead after protecting the village. He is reincarnated into the world of Demon Slayer, but he carries all of his previous powers with him.
1. A New Beginning

In this story, Adult Naruto dies after fighting with Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Before he died, he was still able to protect Boruto, his family and the village from being destroyed by Momoshiki Otsutsuki's jutsu. Naruto is suddenly in a large room surrounded by bright lights. The room seemed endless as it stretched to no end. In front of Naruto was God, sitting on a chair. God welcomed Naruto and invited him to sit in front of him. God told Naruto that Naruto had died. God also told Naruto that he had done alot of good deeds in his life, especially his last deed, which was save his son, his daughter, and his wife from an evil person with the ultimate sacrifice. God told Naruto that because of this, he could be granted three wishes, but there were conditions. Naruto couldn't wish that he never died, he couldn't wish for his family back, and he couldn't wish for someone else to die. Naruto thought he could outsmart God, so he made his three wishes.

"Haha!" Naruto jumped in laughter, "I know what I want to wish for!"

"Go ahead Naruto," God graciously smiled at Naruto.

"I wish I was a kid again! Oh! And along with all my powers! And... Hmmm" Naruto paused. This was as far as he could think afterall. He scratched his head and fidgeted trying to think of his last wish. God became impatient and suggested an idea to Naruto.

"Umm Naruto? Might I suggest... being rich?"

Naruto's eyed widened and his smile reach from ear to ear. "Why didn't I think of it in the first place," is what Naruto was thinking.

"Yes! Make me very rich!" Naruto shouted in glee.

God smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure Naruto." With a single snap of God's fingers, everything started to fade away slowly, and Naruto became sleepy. During this daze, Naruto thought to himself..

"I sure got him, God didn't think I would be smart enough huh? I just need to go back in time and re-live my life again!" Naruto snickered.

Naruto finally drifted to sleep and when he woke up, he found himself as a kid, about 6 years old. He didn't recognize where he was. He thought he would have woken up in his apartment bed. Instead, he woke up on a huge bed with a bedframe fit for a king. His room was also very large and flashy looking. It seemed God had kept his promise and made Naruto rich afterall. Naruto was having a swell time until a flash of memories surged into his head. Apparently Naruto reincarnated into a little boys body, but God made some changes so that the boy looked just like him and had the same name. God reincarnated Naruto into a rich family, the familys clan name was no other than Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan was a very rich and noble clan. Naruto was reincarnated to a Land called Japan. Japan was very similiar to the Land of Iron from Naruto's previous world. Now he was in a different world, but the worlds were still very similiar. In this world, they had samurais but very few ninjas, quite the opposite of what Naruto was used to. He was adjusting pretty easy with the memories, it was like he was gaining previous memories from a shadow clone almost. He was trying to take in as much info as he could about this new world, new life, new land, and sadly a new family. Naruto was already missing his family back in his home world. But there was nothing he could do, except move forward. He wouldn't ever forget them, but he knew they would want him to keep moving forward.

This new family of his were well respected and had military background. His Father, the head of the Uzumaki clan, served in the Japanese Military as a high ranking official. His older brother is currently attending Military school in the next city over, where he will become an officer himself as soon as he reaches the legal age. The mother is very classy and comes from a rich family as well. His parents were wedded from an arranged marriage after his dad became an officer. Most of his success in the military is due to the mother's perseverance during his career. Naruto had just recently turned 6 years old, and now that he could carry a sword, he would start his training the next morning according to his father's demands. His father was very strict about learning to protect yourself at a young age. Recently, there have been killings in the town they lived in. Young boys and girls especially were being kidnapped, and bodies were found mutilated.

A loud bang came from Narutos bedroom door as the house servant, out of breath, was rushing Naruto to put his clothes on.

"Master Naruto, please hurry up! Your mother requests you to get ready and eat your breakfast with your father. Please, I don't want your mother to be upset with you for waking up late again!"

"Sen, come on! You don't have to dress me anymore from now on," Naruto told Sen. Sen stopped and put his hands on his hips.

"Well fine, but please do hurry up Master Naruto. You know your dad isn't very patient with you, especially the prank you pulled the other day," Sen warned Naruto.

Prank? Did this kid also pull pranks before Naruto even took over the body? Geez, they make the perfect match.

Naruto smiled in appreciation and tightened his belt, "Yosh! All done!".


	2. Suspicions

Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I have never had such fast feedback as this before. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Well lets dive right into chapter 2!*

* * *

Naruto put on his hakama (robe) while Sen escorted him down the hallway. The hakama wasn't as cool-looking as the Hokages' hakama (red, orange, and white one), but even Naruto could tell that it was made from very expensive material, that only nobles or important people could afford. Naruto wasn't used to wearing Haori Hakama (expensive robes). The last time he wore one was at his wedding with Hinata. The fact that it was normal for Naruto to even wear a haori hakama on a daily basis just showed how rich his new family really was. Naruto and Sen approached the room where his father and mother were in. Sen opened the door for Naruto and bowed in respect, gesturing for Naruto to enter. Naruto waited for his father to invite him inside. His father nodded his head, letting Naruto know that it was okay to enter the room. Naruto enters the room and says something that surprised everyone,

"Hey old man."

...Sen couldn't believe what Naruto just spouted out his mouth. The disrespect was real. Sen turned his direction to Naruto's father and could see how fucking furious he was. Naruto's mother mouth dropped and stayed like that, as she was just as surprised.

"What's for breakfast? I'm hungry, ya know?" Naruto spouted.

"Naruto... WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME?!" His father screamed.

Naruto just stared at him with a straight face. No part of this situation seemed funny at all, the tension was very heavy. Being Naruto, he tried to lighten the mood,

"Haha hey I'm just kidding, ya know?" Naruto snickered.

This caused his new father to become even more angry. His dad never had a great temper, but thats what made him such a great leader. Every one of his soldiers were terrified of Uzumaki Itsuki, no one dared to disobey his orders. In a rage, Itsuki grab the first thing he could grab, in this case, his bowl of rice. The bowl of rice flew across the room but Naruto, a 6 year old Naruto, stood his ground as the bowl flew towards his direction. Everyone was sure it was going to hit him square in the face, but it didn't... In fact, the bowl of rice was now in Naruto's hand. Everyone was shocked, did Naruto accidently catch the bowl of rice? No, it wasn't by accident at all. Every single grain of rice was still in tact and inside the bowl. The bowl was flying at about 90 miles per hour (145 kilometers per hour). Naruto was only about 15 feet away from Itsuki when Itsuki threw the bowl, so it was no mere accident that Naruto caught it; after all, Naruto still had all his powers. Everyone was even more shocked when Naruto asked if Itsuki could pass him the chopsticks also [lol].

While Naruto was eating his breakfast, Itsuki asked to speak with Sen in private. Sen thought he was in trouble because of Naruto's rude behavior.

"Master Uzumaki, please, I will make sure that Naruto will never ever ever ever EVER speak to you like that EVER again. He was ju-" Sen was interuppted by Itsuki.

"Never mind that Sen! Was something strange about Naruto this morning before breakfast?"

"Strange? Hmmmm... I don't think so?" Sen replied.

"Sen, I need you to think harder okay?" Itsuki told Sen, basically telling Sen that he _better_ remember something or anything. Sen gulped and thought very hard.

"Oh! Well, he did tell me that I didn't have to dress him anymore? And also he must've been practicing how to tie his hakama, because he tied it all by himself."

"Thats it? Nothing else Sen?"

"I believe so Master. Besides that, he isn't limping anymore."

"What?! Why didn't you bring that up first idiot. Are you sure he isn't limping?"

"Oh yes sir, I even asked him on the way to breakfast."

"Okay and what did he say?"

"Well he just kind of laughed and said he feels better apparently?"

"Hmmm... but his left leg broke only a few months ago. That's strange." Itsuki pondered for a few seconds. "Okay, youre dismissed Sen."

Sen bowed and went about his business.

* * *

After Naruto finished his breakfast, he plopped his body onto the floor with a full belly.

"Kyaahhhh, that was good!" Naruto exclaimed in satisfaction.

Suddenly, a telepathic voice called out to Naruto, a voice too familar. Naruto sat straight up in excitement.

_"Kurama! Is that you?!"_

_"Yes it's me, who else would be talking to you inside your head idiot," _the nine-tailed beast lectured, "_so it seems that we're in a different world huh? Who woulda thought."_

_"I know huh? It's sorta exciting. God got me good though. I thought he was going to send me back in time, ya know?"_

_"You idiot, if you wanted God to send you back in time, why didn't you just ask him, 'God send me back in time to when i was a child'?" said Kurama._

_"What are you talking about Kurama? I did tell God that!" Naruto snapped back._

_"Geez, you're still as air-headed as ever. You told God, and I quote, 'make me a kid again', you never told god to send you back in time idiot!" Kurama mocked._

_"Psh whatever. Wait a minute, why are you here?"_

_"Well you did tell God to let you keep all your powers didn't you? I'm technically your power... So I guess he let you keep me."_

_"Awesome! By the way, I'm very rich," Naruto giggled._

_"I can see that," _Kurama replied_._Naruto continued to explain to Kurama about 6-year-old-Naruto's life. He also explained the knowledge that he knew of this new world. They talked for about 10 minutes until Naruto was interrupted by Itsuki. "Naruto, come with me."

Naruto followed his father while his father asked him a few questions.

"So, your limp. It's all better now? It doesnt hurt when you walk?"

"Nah, I'm all good now Old Man." Naruto shook his left leg to demonstrate that he had healed.

"Hmm strange. I've never seen anyone heal that fast. The doctors told me that you would have a limp your entire life you know? This is a miracle." Itsuki told Naruto.

"Haha, uhh, well I guess I'm just lucky, ya know?" Naruto tried to persuade his father.

Kurama interrupted inside Naruto's mind, _"not a miracle or luck, but you're welcome." _Naruto smiled and thanked Kurama for the healing abilities.

Naruto and Itsuki arrived at the training ground behind their estate. Naruto looked confused as his training wasn't suppose to start until the next day.

"I thought you said I was suppose to rest today until tomorrow Old Man?" Naruto questioned his father.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Sen! Bring out the gear!" Itsuki ordered their servant.

"Yes sir!" Sen brought out the equipment and handed both Naruto and Itsuki a wooden katana each. Sen also started to dress Naruto in full protection gear, but Naruto refused to wear it.

"Oh? Are you not scared of getting hurt by my katana? You know they call me 'Japan's strongest claymore' for a reason." Itsuki warned Naruto.

"They can say what they wanna say." Naruto smirked.

"By the way, where did you learn to talk like that? Your friends? You've been hanging around with those commoners again haven't you? I didn't even know you knew such vocabulary for a 6 year old."

Kurama was scared that Itsuki might start catching on that his 6 year old son wasn't really his son anymore. _"__Pst, Naruto." _whispered Kurama. _"I think he's suspecting you."__"Nah, dont worry. We'll be fine." _Naruto assured Kurama.

Itsuki took his stance, his katana wielded behind his hips, his grip getting ever so tight. Naruto and Itsuki stood in front of each other, just like a duel. They stood frozen for a few seconds in silence. Naruto could tell that Itsuki has seen real battle. He has seen people die, and he has also killed men on the battlefield. This man was no joke, he knew how to wield a sword and strike. His reputation was the real deal, this man was very strong. Itsuki closed his eyes and concentrated as he took a deep breath. Yes, his father knew the Total Concentration Breathing technique. No one ever taught Itsuki this technique, he was just a genius at fighting. He taught himself the technique and perfected it throughout his entire life. Itsuki clutched his katana, opened his eyes and charged at Naruto. In a split second, Itsuki was just inches away from Naruto. Itsuki swung his wooden katana towards Naruto in full motion and you could hear a loud crack from the brute force of the swing. The crack was so loud, it could be heard over half a mile away. The katana was completely broken in half, but that wasn't what caught Itsuki by surpise. Itsuki was holding the hilt (handle of the katana), while Naruto was holding the other half of the broken katana with one hand. Naruto caught the katana mid-swing, but the swing was so fast, that it broke the katana. The loud crack was the sound of the impact of the katana hitting the palm of Naruto's hand. This swing would've demolished and shattered a normal persons hand if they attempted to try and catch it. Itsuki looked at the Naruto's hands and the part of the katana Naruto was holding, and there was smoke rising from the impact. Naruto's hands were perfectly fine, not a single scratch.

"Geez Old Man, were ya trying to kill me, that was a strong swing you had ya know?" Naruto joked at his father.

"How... How did you stop my attack? I knew something was strange this morning when you caught my bowl of rice. Any normal person or kid would've ducked or tried to dodge it. But no, instead you caught the damn thing!" Itsuki exclaimed.

Naruto didn't know what to say. It had seem that Itsuki finally caught on that something was going on. It took Naruto a few seconds, but Naruto figured that he should say something; anything at this point.

Naruto finally opened his mouth, "Well you seeee--", suddenly he was interuppted by his father.

"My son is a genius!! I freaking knew it! Thank you buddha! I knew you were a genius the day you were born! I could see it! hehe!!" Itsuki jumped in joy and glee as he couldn't contain his new discovery.

Naruto just stood there with a sweatdrop, not even knowing what was going on. Kurama had a few things to say though.

_"Good lord, this man is an idiot also... I guess he really didn't suspect a damn thing afterall," _Kurama facepalming himself.

* * *

And scene! I really enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was really fun. I honestly wish this could be an animated series, the fight scenes would be fucking awesome. But guys, please let me know what you guys think! Do you think Naruto is too OP? Did you think that Itsuki would suspect him? If any part of this chapter confused youyou, please let me know. I will try my best to explain things. Until next time!*

PS I'm really lazy about going back to revise my spelling and grammar, so if you catch any mistakes, then I'm sorry lol*


	3. Battle of Bros

For the next few days, Itsuki trained with Naruto at the training ground. Naruto made a deal with Kurama about not to show too much of Naruto's true powers. They wanted to lay low for the time being while they figured out more about the world. Naruto played dumb, while Itsuki tried teaching Naruto about Total Concentration Breathing technique.

"Okay Naruto, let's see what else you can do. If you're just as good as me, then you should be able to do this also. Just hold your breath, concentrate." Itsuki instructed.

"Umm okay? If you say so Angry Old Man."

"Hey, you better watch your mouth before I--" Itsuki stopped his sentence short. He was about to tell Naruto that he was going to beat his ass, but now he wasn't sure if he could even touch him, knowing how fast Naruto was. "--before I stop feeding you anymore."

"Eek! Hey, I'm just kidding ya know? Heh heh, no need to be greedy heh heh" Naruto shrieked.

It seems that Itsuki had found Naruto's weakness; food. They continued training, and a few hours had passed by but Naruto just couldn't figure out the technique. Naruto grew tired and impatient and broke out from his concentration.

"Erghh! This is useless! Can't we just go do something else? Like combat fighting at the dojo or anything else? I already know how to breathe, I don't need to keep on doing that, ya know." Naruto whined. Usually Naruto would've kept trying, but now that he was inside a 6 year old body again, it was hard for him to stay still.

Itsuki let out a disappointing sigh, "okay fine. I just don't get it. I thought you would be able to do it right away. I thought you were smart Naruto."

"I don't know. What does this technique even do? Just boost your strength?" asked Naruto.

Itsuki was about to answer Naruto's question when someone interrupted from afar.

"Not only does it boost your strength, but it also boosts your speed, agility and your overall concentration " said the voice.

It was Naruto's older brother. He accessed the training ground from the back where only a forest of bamboo stood. His older brother recently turned 15, and actually shared the same birthday as Naruto. He wore traditional japanese school clothes and held a school-handbag. He also carried a training sword with him from school. The school provided swords for students because its a private school, which specifically trains students for the Military. Even though the school provides swords, his father made sure that his sword was personally customized. Must be nice being rich and all.

He greeted Naruto and bowed to his dad.

"Father".

"Hitomu! Ah my son! How was your journey?" Itsuki greeted Hitomu.

"It was a good walk Father, thank you for asking," Hitomu replied. He turned his attention towards his younger brother. "Naruto! How are you doing little brother?"

_"This is your older brother? Seems like a pipsqueak to me," _said Kurama.

Naruto brushed off Kurama's remark. "Hey Big Bro! I see you got your sword with ya, can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"No no no, this isn't a toy for little boys okay? This is a weapon, that only a man can wield," Hitomu told Naruto.

"Hmph, fine whatever, keep your toy then."

Itsumi interuppted their little conversation and asked if Hitomo could help him train with Naruto.

"Oh that's right, you just started your training huh? I bet you must be excited learning how to fight and all." Hitomu babying Naruto.

"Oh you'd be surprised Son." Itsuki told Hitomu. Itsuki had a sinister smile, and it seemed he was up to something. "Why don't you spar with Naruto? Show him some of your moves."

"Ha, umm okay?" Hitomu got in his basic fighting stance, and waited for Naruto to attack. Before Naruto was going to strike, Kurama told Naruto that he should go easy, and Naruto agreed. "Alright little brother, I'm ready whenever you are, don't hold back okay?" Hitomo smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back with confidence and got into his fighting stance as well. Hitimo didn't recognize Naruto's stance, how could he afterall? It was a stance from a different world. Hitomo shrugged it off and thought maybe it was just a child's made-up-fighting-stance. Before Hitomo could do anything, Naruto had vanished in thin air, right before his eyes. Hitomo and Itsuki were bewildered and caught off guard. This was the first time Itsuki was seeing this also. Hitomo changed his guard and got serious. "Did Naruto seriously just disappear, how is a 6 year old doing this," is exactly what Hitomo was thinking. Hitomo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Itsuki got excited, as he knew that Hitomo was also going to use his Total Concentration technique. Seems this whole family are prodigies. Silence took over the atmosphere, and after a few seconds Naruto appeared from above! Hitomo reacted and drew his sword, but only the wooden sheath. Naruto's fist and the sheath clashed each other and Naruto disappeared into thin air again. Without letting his guard down, Hitomo questioned his Father.

"Ummm how is he doing this? Is this a trick?"

"Ha! Beats me." Itsuki laughed.

"I thought he didn't know how to use Total Concentration Father?!" Hitomo panicked.

"Oh he doesn't, he's not even using it, this is all natural."

Hitomo became anxious as he didn't know when the next attack was going to come from. Was it left? Right? Above again? He tried his best and kept cool. He took another deep breath and concentrated even harder. Another few seconds passed by that seemed like an eternity... Boom! Naruto came up from underground and threw an uppercut towards Hitomo's chin. Hitomo quickly took his sword's sheath and miraculously blocked Naruto's attack. The force of Naruto's punch was too strong for Hitomo, and it push the sheath up and hit Hitomo's chin. Hitomo fell on his butt and couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"Haha! Take that sucka! Did you like that?" Naruto making fun of Hitomo.

"Holy crap, my little brother just beat me in a fight," Hitomo still sitting on the dirt.

"Told you that you'd be surprised. Isn't this great? My two sons, warriors. Prodigies! It's all thanks to my genes!" Itsumi proudly exclaimed.

Hitomo sat there for a few seconds and was lost in his own little world. Itsuki noticed and grew a bit worried for him.

"Hey don't worry about it Hitomo, if it makes you feel any better, Naruto beat me too."

Hitmo spoke up and interrupted his dad.

"Father?" Hitomo spoke.

"Uh yeah? What is it son?"

"I think Naruto's Ready."

Itsuki's expression suddenly became serious and the air became heavy. Hitomo picked himself up and looked at his father.

"I think Naruto is ready," Hitomo repeated.

Itsuki let out a heavy sigh, "Okay fine. I believe he is too. But I don't know what your mother is going to think."

Naruto and Kurama became puzzeld as they were confused what Hitomo meant by being "ready". But what is it that he is ready for? Find out next time with Dragon Ball- just kidding.

* * *

**-Alrighty guys! That concludes chapter 3! So what do you guys think Naruto is "ready" for now? Is Hitomo and Itsuki hiding something from Naruto? I guess we will see in Chapter 4!-**


	4. Decision

"Naruto, stay here okay? I need to talk to Father about something." Said Hitomo.

Naruto was confused but he nodded his head. Hitomo and his father went inside the house and closed the japanese sliding door behind them. Naruto stood there and wondered what was so important that he wasn't allowed to go with them.

_"Oi, Naruto. If you're that curious, why dont you go and listen?" _Kurama pursuaded Naruto to eavesdrop, but Naruto knew that Kurama was curious too.

"I'm already one step ahead of you fox," Naruto snarked.

Using his ninja skills, Naruto crept up to the door and leaned his head in to get a better listen. On the other side of the door, Hitomo and Itsuki held a conversation about Naruto.

"Father, I know he's only six years old, but look at him. He's moving so damn fast, my eyes could barely keep up. Have you been teaching him secret techniques that you've been withholding from me?"

"No way, I've taught you everything I know. I honestly don't know how he got that fast. Remember when he got into the accident with the horse? And he fell off and broke his leg?" Hitomo nodded. "Yeah, well its all healed up."

"What... No way. Maybe he's an early bloomer? I don't know anyone at the Demon Slayer Corps that had such natural abilities as Naruto."

* * *

Naruto heard that on the other side of the door and wondered what the heck they were talking about.

Naruto thought to himself, _"Demon Slayer Corps? What's that?... Oh no, don't tell me they found out about you Kurama! This isn't good."_

_"Calm down Naruto, I highly doubt they know about our previous life. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen." _Kurama told Naruto_._

* * *

"Father, do you still stay in contact with your old friend, Mr. Urokodaki?" Hitomo asked.

"Ah, yeah I stay in contact with him. Why? You got an idea?"

"Yes Father, I'm thinking maybe he'll know something about Naruto's abilities that we don't?"

"Hmmm... It's worth a shot. He owes me anyway. By the way, how are you doing Hitomo, any leads yet?"

Hitomo grew silent, but conjured up the courage to tell his father, "...The only thing that the Corps has found out so far is that the murders are related to... Muzan Kibutsuji."

Itsuki eyes widened in fear from the news and couldn't get a word out. Itsuki and Hitomo just stared at each other in silence.

* * *

Naruto was still outside the sliding door eavesdropping. He wondered why they stopped talking, and also wondered who Muzan Kibutsuji was. When all of a sudden, a light voice whispered near in Naruto's other ear.

"Whatcha listening to?"

Naruto jumped in surprise and accidentally flew into the sliding door, causing it to break and also caused him to tumble into the room that Hitomo and Itsuki were in. Naruto looked up to see who it was that jump-scared him; it was his mother. Naruto's mother looked inside the room and saw Hitomo and Itsuki inside.

"What's going on here?" Their mother innocently asked.

"Akari!" Itsuki exclaimed nervously. "ummm what brings you here?"

"Oh, well its lunch time and I was wondering where all my boys were." Akari notices her oldest son is home, "Hitomo! You're home!"

Akari ran past Naruto and towards Hitomo and gave him a huge hug.

"Mom, you're suffocating meeee." Hitomo said without breath.

Akari let out a sigh of relief, "Ah, Just in time for lunch." Akari smiled.

* * *

Everyone was at the dining table eating, not saying a word; just eating in silence. Akari felt weird and figured that she should lighten the mood.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Akari smiled.

Everyone just looked at her, they all knew she was trying to lighten the mood also. Since she was trying, her husband Itsuki felt more comfortable to speak up.

Akari opened his mouth and threw his son under the bus, "Honey... Hitomo has something to tell you."

Hitomo quickly snapped his attention at his father with surprise, "Huh?! You coward!"

"Hey don't call me a coward! It was your idea!" As strong as Itsuki was as a man, everyone person still feared their wife. Akari was now even more curious and demanded an answer from either one of them. Itsuki gave Hitomo a look that signaled a "nudge" for him to tell his mother. Hitomo let out a sigh, then he sat straight up with a better posture.

"I wanna take Naruto back with me to the school." Hitomo told his mother.

Akari stared at Hitomo for a few seconds while Itsuki grew anxious of what she would say. Akari then turned her attention back to her lunch and said, "Okay, that's fine," and just shrugged. Hitomo and Itsuki were very surprised, but also relieved to hear, as they didn't wanna see her angry side.

"You're okay with it Honey?? Are you sure?" Itsuki asked for clarification.

"Yes, I'm okay with it. Also, don't hide secrets from Naruto. It will just make it harder for my little boy for when he arrives at the 'school'. Tell him where he's actually going. He was going to find out eventually." said Akari.

Hitomo and Itsuki looked at each other, and then nodded, agreeing that Naruto should know what was going on. Hitomo went on to tell Naruto everything.

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you must stay a secret okay?" Naruto nodded. "The 'school' that I attend is actually a secret organization called the Demon Slayer Corps. Our organization is exactly what it sounds like. We are assigned missions, and we kill demons... You've heard about the murders in town right? Well, it was actually demons that killed those little boys and girls. Right now my mission is to find out which demon has been causing this. Are you following along?"

Naruto nodded but was in disbelief. He thought to himself, _"so this is how Hitomo and Father know how to fight. But wait, is father also part if the Demon Slayer Corps?" _Naruto spoke up and asked his dad if he was.

"No son, I wasn't in the Corps. I actually did serve under the Military. But I was assigned a secret mission a long time ago, and that's when I met Mr. Urokodaki. That was also the first time I had ever encountered a demon." Itsuki told Naruto.

"Who is Mr. Urokodaki?" Naruto asked.

"He is also a demon slayer... Well he used to be. You will meet him soon, that's who I will be taking you to first." Hitomo said.

Naruto was following aling still, but also very curious but somewhat confused.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to bring me to Mr.Urokodaki, then what? When are we going to go to the Demon slayer corps?"

"Well, before I can bring you to the Corps, Mr. Urokodaki must evaluate your skills first. That's the reason why I wanna take you Naruto. You're abilities are phenomenal, I can't even explain it. But I believe Mr. Urokodaki can help you. He will train you in combat fighting and teach you the Total Concentration breathing Technique."

Hearing all this made Naruto excited. Just hearing the words "train", "skills" and "techniques" were all too familiar with him. Without hesitation, Naruto shouted, "So when do we leave?!"

Everyone just looked at Naruto and couldn't help but laugh. They were happy and relieved that Naruto was so willing to start his new journey and how enthusiastic he was. They didn't know what to expect, so Naruto joined in with the laughter. after. while, Hitomo stopped laughing and smiled, and told Naruto, "Get ready little brother. We leave tomorrow."

Naruto replied back with a smile, "Yosh!"

* * *

**A/N Scene! I'm so excited to see what Mr. Urokodaki has in store for Naruto. I also cant wait to see his reaction to Naruto's skills! Next chapter, Naruto will train with Mr. Urokodaki! And Mr. Urokodaki knows something that will surprise Naruto! **


	5. A Long Road Ahead

The sun was just rising, and the rays were beaming across the small town of Yutakana. The chickens were just getting up and shouting their usual routine. Naruto was still too sleepy to get up, but remembered that this was the day he would start his new journey. He quickly sat up on his bed with a bright and excited smile, then he stretched his arms as he yawned. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and ran down the hallway, almost slipping on the hard wood floor. He reached his older brothers room and opened the door without permission. Naruto was really excited to wake up his brother, but his brother wasn't even present. This confused Naruto, so he went on to search for Hitomo. Naruto finally found Hitomo outside the training ground already up and going.

_"Wow, I didn't know he got up this early to practice his forms." _Naruto said.

_"Yeah he seems pretty dedicated to his training." Kurama replied._Naruto stepped outside and Hitomo stopped swinging his sword since he noticed Naruto.

"Oh don't mind me Hitomo, you can continue training if ya want, ya know."

"No worries younger brother, I've been at it for about 2 and a half hours now, I need a break." Hitomo smiled.

Naruto was surprised, that meant that Hitomo had to have been up for at least about 3 bours before sunrise. Naruto concluded that Hitomo was very serious about training and progressing, and held an even higher respect fir his brother. Hitomo told Naruto to go pack for the journey, but Naruto said he had already packed the night before.

"Wow, you must be very excited! You can't wait huh?" Hitomo asked. Naruto nodded in excitement and grinned very wide. "Naruto, I wanna ask you again... Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Naruto gave Hitomo a confused looked but then went back to a smile. "Of course I'm sure! I already told you and Father last night. I also understand what it is that I will be doing if and when I join the Demon Slayer Corps."

* * *

**_*The night before*_**

"So Naruto, I wanna ask you something... Are you willing to join me? There won't be much time to have fun, you won't have time for yourself, and above all else, you won't have time to play around. You're still a kid, so I would understand if you said no right now." Hitomo asked.

Naruto looked at Hitomo with his most serious facial expression. He got up and stood on his two feet and clenched his fists. "I'm ready... I'm willing to sacrifice a little as long as I'm able to protect people. You said that these 'demons' killed little boys and little girls right?" Hitomo nodded his head. "Well, as long as I'm alive, I will make sure these kids didn't die in vain! I will bring justice for the parents and end the suffering. Believe it!"

* * *

**_*Back to the present*_**

The two brothers headed inside to meet with their parents before departing. Itsuki told Hitomo that he had already contacted Mr.Urokodaki by sending a bird messenger, letthing Mr.Urokodaki that he was sending his sons his way.

"I'm sure Mr. Urokodaki won't mind having two guests, since he doesn't get too many visitors." Itsuki told his oldest son.

"Thank you Father, I'll give him your best regards."

* * *

Both the parents walked their sons to the gate out front to see their departure. Out of no where, their mother Akari started to burst out tears and started wailing.

"Mother, are you okay?" Hitomo asked concernly.

Akari wiped her tears and nodded, "Oh my boys are all grown up... I will miss you two so so much, and I also love you two very much!" She leaned in and gave her sons a group hug. "Naruto, remember to mind your manners when you get there okay?"

Naruto nodded and agreed he would be on his best behavior. When Naruto first arrived in this new strange world and met his new family, he stepped over boundaries and tested the waters. He first came off a bit rude, as he couldn't help being so comfortable around them. In these few short days, he grew to respect his new family, and actually wanted to be a part of it, even if they had already accepted him in. But he wanted them to accept the _new _him, which it seemed they had already warmed up to. Naruto and Hitomo were about to go, but their father stopped them shortly.

"Hitomo, Naruto, hold up. I want to give you this." Itsuki reached behind his back and pulled out two katanas, and handed it to his sons.

"Father, I can't accept this. This is your pride and-"

Itsuki cut Hitomo off, "Son, that might be true that these katanas once were my pride and joy. But for the past 15 years, including 6 years, I have found my new pride and joy. And I couldn't have asked for better sons."

Hitomo and Naruto reached for the katanas, accepting their fathers gift. They pulled the katanas out from the sheath, but just enough to see 6 inches of the blade. On Hitomo's katana, it read "Hokori". On Naruto's katana it read "Yorokobi". They both put the katanas away, and bowed to their parents, saying their good byes. With that, the two boys departed and started their new journey. The parents waved good bye, and in the distant, the two sons waved back .

* * *

A few hours had gone by already, and even though they held short conversations, Hitomo could tell something was eating up inside Naruto. "Okay, spill it Naruto." Hitomo said.

Naruto looked up at his brother, "Huh?"

"Come on, you've been looking down at the ground for the past 15 minutes, kicking the same rock. Tell me, what's wrong."

Naruto never suspected that Hitomo would realize, but since they left, Naruto felt horrible.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "A few weeks ago, I was being rude to Father.."

"Hmm why is that?"

"Honestly, I dont know. He never really ever got angry at me before, so I just wanted to test if he would get mad. And trust me, he did. I called him an old man," Naruto snickered.

"What the hell?" Hitomo laughed, "what did he say? Did he yell at you or something?"

"Well yeah, he also threw a bowl of rice at me! I played it off though. I asked him for a pair of chopsticks afterwards."

"You what?! Oh my goodness Naruto... You're very brave you know that?" Hitomo smiled, and Naruto replied back with a smile also. They walked for another few minutes and Naruto grew curious.

"Hey, Hitomo? How come you and father never told me about the demon slayer corps until now? And how come you guys lied about you attending a private school?"

Hitomo felt bad that they had kept this a secret this whole time from Naruto. "Naruto, there are some things that are best kept a secret in order to protect the people you love. You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can understand that."

Naruto did in fact understand. There have been many times that Naruto lied or kept a secret from his friends. He had done his fair share of lying and keeping secrets, no one is perfect afterall. Although Naruto felt guilty about doing so, talking it out with his brother was rather soothing.

"Thanks Hitomo. You know, you're pretty smart yourself for a teenager." Naruto smiled. "By the way Hitomo... Why aren't you attending regular school? How come you joined the Demon Slayer Corps?"

"I used to actually.. about 3 years ago, I was still attending a real school. You probably dont remember since you were still a toddler. Anyways, one day, late at night after school, my friend and I had just finished training at the Martial arts club. We were walking home and when we turned around a corner, we saw something hovering above a lifeless body. That 'something' was devouring the body... We were so scared we couldn't move. When it turned to look at us with its eyes, we saw that it wasn't a human being. It was a monster. My friend told me to run, but my legs wouldn't budge. So then he pushed me and I was suddenly broken free from my trance. I started running but realized my friend wasn't following me... He stayed behind and sacrificed himself in order for me to escape." A single tear drop fell from Hitomo's face. "I was too afraid to help him... I didn't do anything at all! That night I told Father what happened. Father then told me about what demons were, and that there were people that hunted demons to stop them. A few days later I went to my friend's funeral, and vowed that I would become a Demon Slayer, and avenge Daisuke.." Hitomo wiped his tears from his face.

Naruto never knew this, now he realized why Hitomo had to attend a "school" far away, it all made sense now. Naruto felt sorry for Hitomo, but he didn't want to pity him. He knew that his older brother had a goal, and that he was going to achieve that goal no matter what. "I'm going to help you avenge Daisuke. No matter what. I'm going to help everyone avenge their loved ones that have been salughtered by these demons. Believe it!" Hitomo smiled and patted Naruto on the head. Naruto finally knew why God sent him to this world.

* * *

The two Uzumaki boys were close to their destination, when they came across a young man, about the same age as Hitomo. The young man wore a skyblue shirt with little clouds embroidered on it. He carried a katana with him as well. He had red hair and what seemed like a birth mark in his forhead. He seemed exeptionally happy when they met him. The boy smiled smiled at them as he made his way aling the road. Hitomo noticed that he was carrying a katana and stopped the young man.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

The young man smiled and replied, "of course, how can I help you?"

"Umm I was wondering if you knew who Mr. Urokodaki is." Hitomo asked.

The boys eyes lit up, "Why yes, I do!" The boy noticed that the other two also carried katanas, but Hitomo specially carried two. "But how did you know I knew Mr. Urokodaki? Are you a psychic?" the boy asked.

Hitomo laughed, "No of course not. I actually noticed your katana, and that you came from the direction of his house. Are you by chance... Headed to the Final Selection?"

The boy was shocked, "How did you know... Are you positive you're not a psychic?!"

Hitomo laughed again, "I promise I'm not a psychic. Can you keep a secret?" The boy nodded his head. "I'm actually a demon slayer." The boy was joyous to hear this.

"No way! In the flesh! You must have amazing skills!" the boy excitedly said.

"Haha thank you! By the way, my name is Uzumaki Hitomo, and this is my younger brother Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Hitomo bowed.

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

The boy bowed back and said, "My name is Kamado Tanjiro, Nice to meet you! I'm sorry to be rude, but I should get going. I don't want to be late to Final Selection."

Hitomo felt embarrassed, "Oh no please, I should be the one to apolgize. Well good luck and do your best. I hope to see you in the future Tanjiro!"

"Likewise, say hello to Mr. Urokodaki for me! Bye!" and with that, Tanjiro sped off.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys! Sorry but there weren't any fight scenes and they haven't met Mr. Urokodaki either. I had planned for them to meet him in this chapter, but it became longer than I anticipated. I also wanted to get this chapter out to you all as soon as I could. But don't worry, the next chapter, the Uzumakis will definitely meet Mr. Urokodaki. Did you guys expect them to run into Tanjiro? Well now you guys have an understanding when the timeline is, if you understand what "Final Selection" is! Until next time!**


	6. Thank You sensei

Just over the hill was a little house made of wood. There was an open window, and you could see that someone had an open fire inside. Hitomo and Naruto approached the house and stood in front of the door. Naruto was about to knock, but then a voice inside called out, "Please come in, I've been expecting you two."

Hitomo and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged, then welcomed themselves inside. "Good evening Sir."

"Good evening, you must be Hitomo, and you must be the famous Naruto that your father told me about." the man said.

Naruto asked, "You must be Mr. Urokodaki correct?" Mr. Urokodaki nodded.

The man wore a red japanese goblin mask that had a long nose. He wore the same color and same pattern shirt as the boy they had met earlier on. He sat by the fire place quietly. Next to Mr. Urokodaki was a very pretty girl, sleeping peacefully. She had long black hair with red tips, and she was very pale. She seemed very tired, so Hitomo and Naruto did their best to keep quiet.

"Please, sit." the man invited. The two boys walked closer to Mr. Urokodaki and sat across from him, on the other side of the fireplace. "So your father tells me that Naruto has some exceptional skills. Skills that he can't comprehend. Skills that should be too early for a 6 year old child to attain."

"Yes sir, I've seen it first hand also." Hitomo told the man.

Naruto just listened and sat there quietly. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say. He wanted to observe this new world, and wanted to observe how people were like. So far, everyone seemed pretty normal.

"Hitomo, I'd like to hear your side of the story." Mr. Urokodaki asked.

"Of course... Naruto seems to have incredble healing abilities. At least thats what we concluded, since his leg has healed up after being crippled. But we obviously couldn't put it to the test yet, since we dont want to harm him physically." Mr. Urokodaki looked at Naruto to observe him, and told Hitomo to continue. "Yes sir. He is incredibly fast... Like really really fast. He also has great agility and has great strength. He was able to deflect my father's blow with a single catch of his palm. Any normal person would've shattered their hands if they attempted it."

"Hmm..Interesting." Mr. Urokodaki commented. "I'd like to test this out myself."

"Yes sir, how early do want to test it in the morning?" Hitomo asked.

"...I'd like to test it right now."

Naruto smiled in confidence once again as he grew excited to show off his powers once more.

* * *

Everyone stepped outside but the stars and moon had already taken over the night sky. Mr. Urokodaki told Naruto that it would be hand-to-hand combat, and that weapons were prohibited for now.

_"Naruto, this man seems to be very strong. Do not underestimate him. If you need to, go all out." _Kurama warned Naruto._"Okay, yeah I can sense that Mr. Urokodaki is super strong. He's even stronger than Itsuki and Hitomo together. He could probably even beat them blindfolded." _Naruto added.

Mr. Urokodaki stood across Naruto 10 feet apart. He didn't seem like he had a fighting stance at all, he just stood there with his hands behind his back. Naruto thought to himself, "hmm, like I thought, there's no opening." Naruto got into his fighting stance and within a few microseconds, he vanished like before. You wouldn't be able to see Mr. Urokodaki's facial expression because of his mask, but if you could, you would see how surprised he was. It's been a very long time since someone sas able to vanish in front of his eyes. Hitomo observed and stood to the side. Just then, Mr. Urokodaki vanished also.

"What, no way..." Hitomo whispered under his breath.

Hitomo tried used his eyes and tried his best to see where they were. Where did they go?

* * *

Inside the forest, Mr. Urokodaki was tailing Naruto as they leapt from branch to branch in high speed. Mr. Urokodaki was barely able to keep up, but then suddenly Naruto leapt down to the ground and stopped to face his opponent. Mr. Urokodaki jumped down and once again stood across from Naruto.

"You are a child of prodigy, I'll give you that."

Naruto chuckled, "Thank you for the kind words Mr. Urokodaki. My father speaks highly of you. Let's see what the fuss is all about."

Naruto jumped towards his opponent and for a second it seemed like he was gliding above the ground. Naruto threw a punch towards at Mr. Urokodaki, and Mr. Urokodaki cross his forarms in front of his face to block the punch. Before the punch was going to land, Kurama warned Naruto, "Be careful! You're putting too much weight behind it! You'll break his arms!" Naruto pulled back his punch just in time. Even then, when the punch landed, it still sent Mr. Urokodaki flying back and breaking a few small trees. Mr. Urokodaki finally hit a big tree and collapsed to the ground into a sitting postion. He seemed to be unconscious and Naruto gasped, "Are you okay?!"

Naruto ran to Mr. Urokodaki to check on him. Right when he reached his hand out to his opponent, Mr. Urokodaki jumped towards Naruto and started to send a barrage of attacks on him. Naruto could do nothing but block his attacks. Naruto was being pushed back. He did a backflip onto a tree behind him and started running upwards on the tree! Mr. Urokodaki was even more surprised, he had never seen someone actually _walk _or _run _on a tree like that. Mr. Urokodaki thought quickly and jumped on a tree, then jumped on another tree, quickly pushing himself upwards. Naruto and Mr. Urokodaki met each other on top of the forest, and above them were only skies. Naruto stood on the tip of the tree with one feet, which looked very unusual. Normally that would bend the tip of tree, but Naruto was using his chakra to sustain his weight, allowing him stand on the tip. Unlike Naruto, Mr. Urokodaki held onto the tree with one hand, while he used both his feet and planted them on the side of the teee to support his weight, just like a spiderman pose.

"You have very unique abilities, none that I have ever seen Naruto." Mr. Urokodaki commented.

Naruto snickered and rubbed his rose, "heh heh. I'm glad you enjoyed my show Mr. Urokodaki. Your barrage of attacks surpised me. You move like a ninja!"

"Thank you. So Naruto, I have one question for you then."

"Hm? Yes what is it?" Naruto scratched his head.

"...What were your three wishes?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. How did Mr. Urokodaki know?

* * *

_"Kurama, did I hear him correct? I'm not going crazy am I?" _Naruto asked the 9 tailed beast.

_"He definitely said 'wishes'. Maybe he's onto you."_

Mr. Urokodaki jumped back onto the ground where it was more stable and Naruto followed him. Naruto cleared his throat, "Ummmm what do you mean Mr. Urokodaki? You mean for my recent birthday? Oh you know, I just asked for a dog, ya know." Naruto nervously chuckled. Naruto was hoping that _that_ was what Mr. Urokodaki meant.

"No, I mean what 3 wishes were you granted by God?" Mr. Urokodaki corrected.

Naruto and Kurama sweatdropped nervously, _"Okay, he is DEFINITELY onto you Naruto. You're on your own." _Kurama stated_.__"Kurama don't leave! Kurama!"_ Naruto screamed internally, but Kurama didn't answer, as he already retreated. Naruto turned his attention back to Mr. Urokodaki.

"Wait, how do you know about the 3 wishes from God? Are you his secret spy?!" Naruto suspiciously asked.

"I'm no spy. Naruto, I'm not from this world either." Mr. Urokodaki said.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't believe him, this had to be a joke from God. He suspected that maybe God was trying to test Naruto, that Naruto was suppose to keep his mouth shut. So that's exactly what he did, that is until Mr. Urokodaki told him this.

"I was also granted three wishes from God. But I took longer than he suspected."

Naruto grew curious from the story, "And? What did you wish for?".

"I wished to stay with God for as long as I wanted. He granted my wish of course and kept his word."

"No way. That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but while I stayed, I met alot of people that had an appointment with God." Mr. Urokodaki said. Well, that's a nice way of saying people who died. "There was one particular man that I met."

"Okay? Who was it?" Naruto's curiosity grew even bigger. Was it Mr. Urokodaki's long lover? His friend maybe?

He told Naruto, "He had long white hair, tears that bled on his cheek. He was a very bright person and very joyful. He wore wooden geta sandals, and went by the title Legensary Sannin".

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, and suddenly lost the perception of time. What did Mr. Urokodaki just say? As Mr. Urokodaki continued to describe the man with long hair whom he met, Naruto interrupted Mr. Urokodaki with rage.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lung. Naruto's facial expression became angry, but also sad. "If this is what you call a joke, then it's not funny! Did God put you up to this?!" Naruto looked up into the sky, "okay God, you can stop it now, this isnt funny!"

The air became silent and only the wind was whistling. Naruto clinched his fist, trying to contain his anger, when suddenly Mr. Urokodaki spoke again.

"Jiraiya-sensei says he misses you.."

Naruto's chest nearly collapsed. He stood there in silence for a few seconds trying to comprehend what Mr. Urokodaki just said. Mr. Urokodaki continued, "_they say wherever someone is still thinking of you, that place is your home." _Naruto slowly turned his head to Mr. Urokodaki and dropped to his knees, as his eyes were swelling up.

"What...did you..no... No way. How do you know that quote..." Naruto bursted into tears of sorrow, and couldn't contain his tears. They overflowed as Naruto tried to wipe them. Mr. Urokodaki slowly walked over to Naruto and bent down to get on his knees as well. He gently put his arms around Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto was overflowed with mixed emotions. He hugged Mr. Urokodaki back and they both sat there as Naruto continued to let his emotion out. Naruto was finally able to stop crying after a while, and he softly asked, "What else did he tell you Mr. Urokodaki?"

"He told me all about a boy named Naruto. About their adventures and all the fun times, and also the sad times." Naruto chuckled as he was wiping his tears still. "He asked a favor from me."

Naruto looked up and sniffled, "What did he ask?"

"He asked that in my next life, if I ever ran into you, to tell you that he was doing alright, and also that he finished his book... _The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. Its not what they do in life, its what they did before they died that proves their worth. Thinking back of it, my story is one full of failures. Tsunade rejected me everytime. I couldn't save my friend, I failed to protect my student... And my teacher. Compared to the hokage who came before me, my accomplishments have all been petty and insignificant. I wanted to die like them.."_Naruto sniffled again and then sadly chuckled, "He died a hero. He was the best person I ever knew. By the way, did he get wishes also?"

Mr. Urokodaki replied, "of course he did. After all he's done for his world?" Naruto asked what his wishes were. "He wished to become a successful author in his next life, and to have any women he desired."

Naruto started cackling and held his stomach, "Hahahaha classic Pervy-sage! He will never change will he?"

"There was also one more wish he made. He wished for you to find happiness... Did you ever find it Naruto?" Mr. Urokodaki asked.

Naruto nodded his head and reminisced his previous life. With his wife, his son and his daughter. He remembered all his friends and the good times they had. Naruto looked into the sky again and said outloud, "I did find happiness Jiraiya-sensei. And I hope you do too in your next life."

* * *

**A/N: The ending of this chapter is dedicated to Jiraiya and anyone who has lost someone dear to them. This chapter was so emotional! By the way, I didn't put this in the chapter, but when Mr. Urokodaki was ready to leave and start his next life, he wished "to meet Naruto Uzumaki" in his next life. He is such a nice person! He could've wished for anything else, but yet he didn't. Actually, his third wish was to be able to wield a katana! Well thanks for reading guys, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. First Encounters

Both Naruto and Mr. Urokodaki were still inside the forest. Naruto was able to express all his feelings and now was feeling much better. Naruto started walking about to make his way back to the house, but Mr. Urokodaki stopped Naruro.

"Hold on Naruto. There's one more thing I want to show you... It's called the Total Concentration Technique."

"Oh! I know what that is. My father tried to teach me, but I couldn't get it." Naruto frowned.

"Yes, its a very difficult technique. But your father didn't know what I know... He doesn't know what chakra is."

Naruto was shocked, "You know about chakra? How do you know what chakra is??"

"How else?" Mr. Urokodaki rhetorically asked.

Naruto thought for a few seconds then remembered and smiled, "Jiraiya-sensei."

Mr. Urokodaki told Naruto that, "stories weren't the only thing we shared to each other while we were with God."

"Okay but what does chakra have anything to do with breathing in and out?" Naruto asked.

Mr. Urokodaki didn't say anything and Naruto became confused. Just then, Naruto realized something.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted. "I understand what my father was trying to tell me!"

"Hmm you do? Explain." Mr. Urokodaki questioned Naruto.

"Well, it's easier if I just show you." Naruto chuckeled.

Naruto closed his eyes as Mr. Urokodaki observed. Naruto seemed to be in some kind of trance; concentrating. Naruto felt a sensation and that was the cue. Naruto quickly inhaled a breath of air, then drew the katana his father passed down to him. His katana was suddenly surrounded by magical leaves and gusts of wind. Mr. Urokodaki was dumbfounded as he was witnessing a new type of Total Concentration Breathing technique. Usually, a person who uses the technique would slowly inhale, unlike Naruto. This would allow Naruto to use the breathing form much more frequent and a longer duration without the fatigue.

"Naruto... I'm speechless. What was it that you did?" Mr. Urokodaki asked.

"Well, when you were talking about chakra, I had the idea of using something else called Nature Chakra. I also infused it with my sage mode." Naruto replied. "The nature chakra in this world seems different. It almost has a different vibe to it. Like its calmer, cleaner, and more stable than my world, ya know? I can't really explain how I convert it into the breathing technique. I just get this tingly feeling right here," Naruto pointing to his belly.

"Well, I don't know much about chakra. Jiraiya-sensei told me that it was your worlds' inner-power. All I know is that you have already mastered the basics of the breathing technique. By the way, what will you call this new form?" Mr. Urokodaki asked.

Naruto thought hard for a few seconds. He smiled in excitement and slammed his fist in his other palm. "Yosh! I'm going to name it The Hidden Leaf breathing form!"

* * *

Naruto and Mr. Urokodaki were making their way back to the house. When they finally stepped out of the forest to where Hitomo was, he concernly waved at them. "You guys are back! That took longer than I expected. What happened?"

Naruto was about to tell Hitomo about what Mr. Urokodaki and Naruto conversed about. About Jiraiya sensei, and how Naruto was actually from a different world. But Mr. Urokodaki quickly interuppted Naruto and said to Hitomo, "he passed." Naruto turned to Mr. Urokodaki and smiled at him in a way of saying thank you. "He'll be going to final selection."

"Really? Already? But how? Doesn't it start in a few hours? It's a half-days walk, Naruto won't make in time." Hitomo worrily replied.

Naruto looked at both of them and said, "I can make it. I'll run as fast as I can!"

Hitomo and Mr. Urokodaki turned to each other and spoke in secret, whispering to each other.

"Mr. Urokodaki, even if Naruto makes it, he'll be too tired to survive. I wouldn't recommend this. Not right now at least." Hitomo whispered.

"Hmmm... That may be true for an average Demon Slayer. But even Naruto is much stronger than you think he is. He will be fine." Mr. Urokodaki rebuttaled.

Hitomo put his hand on his chin and had to think for a minute. Did he want to jeopardize his younger brother's life? No he didn't, but he had full trust in Mr. Urokodaki. He also had full trust in his father. If his father knew that Naruto would be going to final selection, then it meant his Father had put trust in Naruto.

"Okay, if Mr. Urokodaki and Father trust in you, then so will I Naruto." Hitomo said.

Naruto nodded in approvement. Mr. Urokodaki told Naruto the location of where Final Selection would be held at. Hitomo also told Naruto some instructions.

"Naruto, you will come across demons. For final selection, you must survive for 7 straight days. Please, come back to us." Hitomo hugged his younger brother.

"Naruto, you will see things that might anger you. You must stay calm and alert at all time." Mr. Utkodaki added.

Naruto nodded. Hitomo put his fist out, and Naruto looked at it. Naruto smiled and chuckled, then pounded his older brothers fist. Naruto bowed to Hitomo and Mr. Urokodaki, and they both bowed back. Naruto turned around and dashed off into the distant. Hitomo smiled and a single tear drop fell from his cheeks. Then suddenly, Hitomo's smile turned into a more concerned expression. He stuck his hand out, as if he was trying to grab Naruto's attention.

"Wait Naruto!!!" Hitomo yelled out, but Naruto couldn't hear him anymore. Mr. Urokodaki asked what was wrong and Hitomo's head drooped to his shoulders, "I totally forgot to tell him how to kill the demons... by chopping their head off." Hitomo was as pale as a ghost.

"Great... Well, good luck Naruto." Mr. Urokodaki sarcastically said out loud.

* * *

Naruto was on the road down the hill, still sprinting (in ninja style of course). Kurama suddenly spoke to Naruto, _"Hey Naruto. That Urokodaki guy is kind of a mystery isn't he?"_

_"Ha, yeah, he sure is. But I like him."_ Naruto smiled.

_"Yeah, well if you like him, then I like him too."_

Naruto smiled, _"Thanks Kurama."_

_"Don't mention it kid. By the way, I'm sure you already know this, but we won't make it at this rate that you're running. Why don't you kick it up a notch?"_ said Kurama.

Naruto nodded. A yellowish and orangish cloak started to surround Naruto's entire body. It looked like flame, but it was no other than the sage mode infused with Kuramas chakra. Naruto's pupil turned into a more narrow shape, and as he picked up his pace, it seemed Naruto was having much fun.

"Man, it feels good to be in this state again!" Naruto yelled out. The 9 tailed beast smiled in approval.

_"Alright Naruto, this is a pretty good pace. We should be there in a few hours." _Kurama commented.

_"Few hours? You haven't seen anything yet!" _Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

Naruto briefly closed his eyes while still maintaining his incredible speed. He took a quick and sharp breath and held his breath. "**_Hidden Leaf Breathing form: Howling Wind!"_**

He opened his eyes and his pupils had changed to the shape of a 4 star shuriken. His yellow cloak had changed to a new bluish and greenish color, almost like a teal hue. Naruto looked at his new form and held his hand up to get a better look at his cloak.

_"What incredible power Naruto. I never thought you would combine it with your sage mode and my chakra." _Kurama nonchalantly remarked.

_"Heh heh, just think of it like this. When I'm in sage mode and infused with your chakra, its like a flame right? Well, if you add my wind chakra, it would create a raging fire! Then all you have to do is pin point it to make you super fast."_Kurama became curious, _"just how fast Naruto?"_

Naruto smiled once again.. He sped up so fast, that his surroundings became blurs. Luckily, his total concentration let his eyes adjust quickly to his new abilities. Within a few minutes, Naruto had reached the the pink wisteria trees that demons hate so much. Naruto took a gander at the beautiful pink trees, they were so tall with such long branches. They seemed to always be in a blossom state.

"These must be the trees that Mr. Urokodaki was talking huh Kurama?" Naruto asked.

_"It should be. He said that they only grow in one place year round." _Kurama replied.

Naruto continued on the road and into the forest of wisteria trees. He walked for a bit enjoying the smell and look of the trees. When he finally looked ahead of the road, two little girls in kimonos were standing standing watching Naruto. They had huge creepy eyes that seemed to peer through your soul and they were also twins. Their smile seemed genuine but it also seemed that they couldn't stop smiling. One of the twins had short white hair, while the other had short black hair. They bowed and greeted Naruto in a monotone voice but perfect unison.

"Hello, we thank you for coming tonight, welcome to the Demon Slayer Corps final selection. We're terribly sorry to inform you, but the others have already scattered. You must survive for 7 straight days and make it back here. Inside the forest you will find demons that the slayers have captured. The wisteria trees keep the demons inside the forest; like a prison, so don't worry about them escaping. Good luck and do your best."

Naruto was really creeped out, and tiptoed into the forest trying to avoid the twins. He didn't seem as worried about demons at this point. Once he was far enough, he turned around into the forest and took off.

"Woof, that was a close one. I'm almost positive those two _were_ the demons." Naruro joked outlout.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and Naruto seemed to just be running around the forest. Nothing unusual happened and Naruto was quick to get bored. He wanted to conserve his energy as much as he could since it would be a total of 7 days. Naruto went hunting for whatever food he could, because if he didn't, then he would drain his chakra instead. He was succesful at catching a few rabbits and he cooked it over an open fire. It seemed that not only did his power transfer over, but he was still able to remember his genin training also. Naruto grew tired and decided to take a nap along the tree trunk, since nothing interesting was happening anyways. A few more hours had passed by and the sun would soon rise. Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Yawning, Naruto said, "Ahhh, what time is it? I should go find some breakfast for later." He got up and stretched.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch, so that it would be easier to see his prey from the high ground. While in mid-air, he heard a nearby bush rustling and some voices. Naruto stopped on the next branch so he could get a better listen. It sounded like two individuals were having an argument, but they were whispering. Naruto got excited since he wanted to meet some of the people at final selection. Naruto jumped out of the other side of the bush, but what he saw was nothing he had expected. The two individuals that he had heard arguing were crouching over a lifeless body. It looked like they were almost speaking into the body? Naruto accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. The sound alerted the two individuals and they quickly turned their head at Naruto. Naruto gasped, as the two individuals heads were turned, but their bodies weren't. The two individuals mouth were covered in blood. They had yellow eyes, claws for nails, grey skin, and sharp tooth. Naruto was staring at two demons, the first he had ever encountered. Naruto slowly clutched his katana but couldn't pull it out. Why couldn't Naruto move? He could easily slice them up, but he couldn't move... It was fear. This was something straight up from a horror movie. When Naruto first heard about demons, he imagined they would look like Kurama or the other tailed beasts he had met from his previous world. They two demons started fighting each other and it snapped Naruto back into reality. He noticed that they were most likely arguing who was going to get to feast on Naruto next. Naruto collected himself, and tightened his grip on his Katana. He took a quick sharp breath and was ready to unleash his attack. Then suddenly, the two demons stopped and froze, and so then Naruto did also. The two demons turned the other way and ran off whimpering. Naruto turned to look at what the two demons were running away from. What he saw was a teenager, a young man about 14 or 15 years old. He also had grey skin, claws for nails and yellow eyes. But he seemed more calm, he seemed almost human like, he seemed very strong. The demon boy smiled sinisterly at Naruto and spoke, "My my my, what do we have here. Another demon? Or are you a human? Just what are you boy-yo?".

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I kind of took my time on this chapter because I've been kind of lazy lol. Also, sorry I left you guys with a cliff hanger. And yes, it's suppose to confuse you. If you figured it out though, let me know in the comment section!**


	8. Lover

Naruto had just left for final selection, so Mr. Urokodaki and Hitomo went back inside the house. They sat around the same fire that was still lit from before. Hitomo looked at the corner of the room and saw the same beautiful girl he had noticed from earlier that night. Mr. Urokodaki noticed that Hitomo was staring at her longer than he should have, and that Hitomo knew what she was.

"I know what you're probably wondering, but don't worry. She's harmless." Mr. Urokodaki said.

"I didn't want to be disrespectful sir, but why do you have a demon inside your home? And why is it asleep?" Hitomo asked respectfully.

Mr. Urokodaki sighed, "her name is Nezuko. She is the older sister of a boy named Tanjiro. He is currently at Final Selection also. He just left this morning."

Hitomo looked surprised, "ah, yes, Tanjiro. Naruto and I met him earlier today. He seems very bright. But..."

"But you're still curious why Nezuko is here." Mr. Urokodaki said and Hitomo nodded. "Nezuko is special. She isn't like other demons."

"Not like _other _demons? What do you mean?"

"Well, to simply put it, Nezuko doesn't kill and eat humans."

Hitomo snorted, "That's impossible. All Demons do is kill and eat humans. We're like cows to them, just meat. They don't have sympathy, they don't have morals, and they definitely don't have a heart." Hitomo paused for a second and remembered that time when his dear friend was disemboweled by a demon. "All demons should die..."

Mr. Urokodaki had no words, for it seemed words would not pursuade Hitomo. Just then, Mr. Urokodaki and Hitomo heard a noise coming from Nezuko. They turned to look, and to Mr. Urokodaki's surprise, Nezuko was awake from her slumber. She sat up, and turned her head innocently at Mr. Urokodaki. Hitomo stared at Nezuko and couldn't believe how beautiful someone could be, let alone a demon. Nezuko and Hitomo's eyes caught each other, and even though Nezuko couldn't smile due to the bamboo on her mouth, her eyes still glistened, espicially from the fire. Hitomo's chest started to beat faster and faster and his face started to get hot. It was as if he was caught in a fantasy world and couldn't escape. Was it love? When Hitomo finally broke free from his fantasy, he didn't notice, but Nezuko was nearly an inch away from Hitomo's face. His face turned into a beet red color as Nezuko studied his eyes and face. She sniffed Hitomo which surprised both him and Mr. Urokodaki. Once it seemed she was done getting familiar with him, she threw herself into his arms. Hitomo yelped as the beautiful girl with a bamboo-for-a-muzzle jumped onto his lap like a lapdog. It seemed that Nezuko had a very comfortable taste for Hitomo. She snuggled into his arms and stared deeply into his eyes again, then smiled with her eyes once more. Hitomo accepted this situation, like a human would to a pet. He gently and slowly reached his hand towards Nezuko, and brush his fingers into her hair. Nezuko was happy and closed her eyes. Mr. Urokodaki slightly chuckled and told Hitomo, "like I said, she's special,". Hitomo's worried look turned into a happy one.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry everyone, I've been very busy with life recently! I just got engaged haha well I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter._


End file.
